


De verdad

by Apeiron_Kurosaki



Category: South Park
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9558035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apeiron_Kurosaki/pseuds/Apeiron_Kurosaki
Summary: Con el nuevo gobierno del Sr. Garrison muchas cosas cambian en South Park y los chicos comienzan a preguntarse porque Craig y Tweek siguen juntos, así el pueblo termina separando a los chicos. Ahora Craig tendrá que enfrentar sus propios demonios y algo más.





	1. Duelos de Magik

-¿De verás no sabes nada?- Cartman platicaba con Craig durante el almuerzo.

-No y no me interesa- Craig intentaba no prestarle atención al niño que más odiaba en la escuela pero sus palabras lo desconcertaban, el día de hoy Tweek no había ido a la escuela y no había recibido mensaje alguno que le explicara que sucedía, pero no había razón para preocuparse hasta que Cartman se sentó con él durante el almuerzo.

-En serio, te digo la verdad, Kyle masacró ayer a Tweek, no le desearía eso ni a mi peor enemigo, fue una pelea…- Cartman se corrigió a sí mismo con dramatismo -No, fue una masacre, Tweek no tuvo oportunidad ni de defenderse-

-Niño estás mintiendo, lo puedo ver fácilmente, Tweek sabe defenderse yo mejor que nadie lo sé, incluso aunque hubiera peleado con Kyle no hay forma que ese ñoño le gane-

-Bueno veo que al fin estamos llegando a algo- Cartman murmuró para sí.

-¿Qué?-

-Nada, escucha entiendo perfectamente tu punto, pero tienes que saber que ningún judío juega limpio, seguro que si Kyle no hubiera hecho trampa nunca le hubiera ganado a Tweek, es por eso mismo que debes vengarte de él, hoy mismo a la salida-

-No, no tengo que. Recuerdas cuando nos hicieron pelear a Tweek a mí ¿No crees que ya soy lo suficientemente maduro para tus estratagemas?- Craig le contestó ya cabreado -Lo único que quieres es que golpee a Kyle por ti-

-¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?- Cartman preguntó irónico.

-¡¿Qué?!-

Cartman tosió fingiendo no haber dicho nada -Bien no quería llegar a esto Craig, pero no me dejas otra alternativa- el chico sacó su celular y marcó un numero, poniendo el altavoz.

-¿Pero qué carajo…?-

Cartman interrumpió al chico poniéndose un dedo en los labios haciéndole la seña para que se callara, finalmente contestaron -Ey Tweek ¿Cómo estás?-

-¿Cartman? ¿Qué es lo qué quieres?- contestó Tweek con su voz nerviosa.

-Ey amigo ¿Ya te recuperaste de la paliza de ayer?-

-Agh, no me lo recuerdes, no creo que sea algo que vaya a poder superar pronto- Tweek contestó del otro lado del celular.

Craig no lo podía creer, en realidad habían golpeado a su novio y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, acto seguido intentó quitarle el teléfono al niño gordo, pero Cartman alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo e hizo otra pregunta -Oye recuerdas que nos pediste que no le dijéramos nada a Craig-

-¡¿Qué?! No me digas que está escuchando ¡Oh Jesucristo! ¿Cómo pudiste Cartman? ¡Agh!-

Craig se inmovilizó ante estas palabras, Tweek nunca guardaba secretos con él, o al menos eso había creído. -No para nada- Cartman continuó más cómodo ahora que el otro chico se había detenido -Sólo que me da curiosidad porque no quieres que se enteré-

-¡Ahg! ¿Estás loco? Demasiada presión, yo no podría con la humillación, después de que me esforcé tanto y además creo que Kenny le ayudó, él no tenías esas…- Tweek fue interrumpido cuando Cartman apretó unos números y tosió.

-Sí bueno, creo que Stan también participó, pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que debes de planear tu venganza- Cartman continuó.

Craig aún no podía creerlo pero lo había escuchado de las palabras del mismo Tweek, así que Kyle había golpeado a su novio y al menos Kenny lo había ayudado, de seguro también Stan, no había forma que estuviera el uno sin el otro. El chico razonaba.

-¡¿Venganza?! ¡No! Si apenas salí vivo de esta, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que sería una pelea con él de nuevo- Tweek contestó.

-Sí bueno es una lastima que Craig no pueda ayudarte. Ey aquí vienen, tengo que colgar pero nos veremos luego, que te recuperes pronto- Cartman cortó la comunicación sin dejar que Tweek se despidiera.

Craig estaba confundido había muchas cosas que no encajaban pero a pesar de todo lo que había escuchado trataba de controlar su enojo, hasta que Cartman habló -Es una lastima de verdad Craig, yo siempre estoy ahí para Wendy y no puedo ni imaginarme lo que les haría a los hijos de puta que se atrevieran a ponerle un dedo encima-

-Kyle Broflovski está muerto- Craig aplastó la lata de jugo de su desayuno, mientras Cartman sonreía satisfecho.

 

* * *

 

 

-Hola chicos- Tweek saludaba a Stan, Kyle, Kenny y Cartman, quienes jugaban en la casa del último -Arg ¿Qué te paso Kyle?-

Kyle estaba sentado jugando con Kenny un juego de cartas, tenía el ojo izquierdo morado y varias banditas -Tú lo deberías saber mejor que nadie- el niño judío le contestó agresivamente.

-¡Agh! ¿De qué estás hablando?- Tweek se puso nervioso.

-Mph rm rmphrm rm rmph rm-

-Kenny tiene razón, no es culpa de Tweek que su novio se comporte como un imbécil- Stan agregó.

-Pero a ti también te golpeó Stan, ¡Todo por culpa de un maldito duelo de Magick!- Kyle replicó mientras Cartman se reía encantado -¿Y tú de qué te ríes culón?-

-Chicos, chicos, espantan al pobre Tweek, cómo dijo Stan no fue su culpa, debemos de dejar esto pasar y seguir adelante- Cartman se contuvo.

-Pues yo no pienso perdonarlo así de fácil, ni volveré a jugar contigo Tweek- Kyle sentenció.

-De todas formas no es cómo si fuera mejor que jugar contra Cartman- Stan rio junto con Kyle y Kenny.

-Carajo Stan, a que esta vez sí te venzo- Cartman exclamó irritado.

-¿Qué? Pero compré cartas nuevas, he mejorado mi deck. ¡Agh! No sé que paso con Craig, yo no le había dicho nada antes de la pelea, pero no volverá a pasar se los prometo, ya hablé con él… él parecía confundido, co… cómo si alguien lo hubiera engañado-

-Hmm… eso es cierto, últimamente ya no se le veía tan agresivo- Kyle reflexionó.

-Bueno ya, les repito olvidemos esto y sigamos adelante, ven Tweek yo seré tu rival- Cartman intentó cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

-No culo gordo, lo que dice Tweek tiene algo de sentido, yo sí quiero saber qué fue lo que paso- Kyle arremetió.

-¡Carajo Kyle! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que cuestionar todo? ¿Qué no ves que los debemos de apoyar porque son la única pareja gay en la escuela?- Cartman trataba ahora de que no se descubriera su mascarada.

-Pero si Tweek y Craig no son gay- Stan comentó -Todos sabemos que sólo están fingiendo-

-Sí además no creo que deberías seguir juntándote con él Tweek, es una mala influencia para ti- Kyle dijo.

-Ahg, ustedes no entienden chicos, en el fondo Craig es una buena persona- Tweek defendió a su amigo.

-Mph rm rmphrm rm rmph rm- los cuatro chicos rieron con el comentario de Kenny.

-Sí muy en el fondo de su gay trasero- Stan agregó.

-Buena esa Kenny- Cartman dijo.

-Oigan para su información, Craig es más maduro que cualquiera de ustedes y ya no se mete con nadie, ni molesta a los demás, además de que es amable y comprensivo-

-Mph rm rmphrm rm rmph rm- los chicos volvieron a reír, a carcajadas esta vez.

-Mira Tweek no tienes que apoyarlo sólo porque es tu novio, nosotros sabemos la verdad- Kyle intentó conciliar.

-¡¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?!- Tweek contestó exasperado.

-Mph rmphrm rmh rmph rm-

-¿Qué dijo?- Tweek preguntó.

-Dice que de todas formas lo PC ya está pasado de moda- Stan explicó.

-Ahg- Tweek parecía tener ahora un ataque de ansiedad.

-Cierto, desde que el Sr. Garrison asumió la presidencia muchas cosas han cambiado- Kyle añadió.

-Sí todo es culpa de Craig, deberías de acabar con esta farsa y dejarlo de una buena vez- Cartman dijo, mientras maquilaba la forma de zafarse de esta.

-Lo siento chicos, pero no puedo jugar con ustedes si hablan así de Craig ¡En especial tú Kenny!-

-¡¿Mhprm?!-

-Espera Tweek, no tienes por qué ser tan dramático, además no es cómo si Craig te importará tanto ¿Verdad? ¿No hay razón para pelearnos?- Stan, confuso, veía al chico rubio debatirse entre quedarse ó marcharse.

-¡Clyde!- Cartman se levantó señalando hacía la ventana de la casa de árbol -¿Cuánto llevas ahí maldito?-

Clyde calló de la casa y Cartman rio, los otros se asomaron a ver si estaba bien, Tweek empezó a bajar las escaleras -Lo siento chicos, si cambian de parecer nos veremos en la escuela-

-Pues él se lo pierde- Cartman abrió una bolsa de papitas y empezó a comer.

-No lo sé, actuaba raro- Stan comentó.

-¡Es Tweek!- Kyle remarcó haciendo notar que eso era normal -Pero yo aún sigo pensando en lo que dijo-

-¡Maldición! Maldito judío- Cartman maldecía por lo bajo mientras comenzaba a maquinar otro plan para que no lo descubrieran.


	2. Tweek es gay

Al día siguiente las cosas parecían haber vuelto a la normalidad, o al menos no había rencores, el grupo de Craig se había reunido para almorzar.

-¿Y eso fue todo lo que dijeron?- Craig interrogaba a Clyde durante el recreo en los juegos de la escuela, el chico le contestó con la cabeza en señal de afirmación -Maldición sabía que no debía de haber confiado en Cartman-

-Ey él totalmente te uso, no puedes dejar que esto se quede así- Clyde incitaba a su amigo.

-Mmm- Craig pensaba, cuándo vio a Tweek acercarse hacia ellos -Entonces… Dices que Tweek me defendió ¿Verdad?-

-¿Qué? Ah sí, supongo. Pero lo que te decía es que debes vengarte de Cartman-

-Hola chicos- Tweek quién llegaba hasta donde estaban, saludaba a sus amigos.

-Ey Tweek- Clyde lo saludó brevemente -Entonces tengo varios planes, pero seguro tú ya debes tener algunas ideas también ¿Qué será lo que haremos?- Clyde volteó a ver a Craig, quién no le prestaba atención y parecía embelesado con las palabras de Tweek sobre la tarea -¡Ey! Te estoy hablando-

-¿Qué?- Craig lo volteó a ver.

Clyde puso una mala cara -Te repito ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer contra Cartman?-

-Nada- Craig respondió a secas.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que nada? No puedes dejar que pase esto, tienes que hacer algo al respecto- Clyde insistió.

-No, no tengo que. No le voy a seguir el juego a ese gordo inmaduro lo que único que traería sería más problemas, además los otros chicos son amigos de Tweek-

Clyde le dedicó una mirada recriminatoria -Bah, como quieras, los dejo solos entonces- y se marcho junto con Token.

-¡Oh no! ¿Qué está pasando? Gah, ha sido mi culpa ¿Verdad?- Tweek miraba como se alejaba su amigo.

-Tranquilo Tweek no es nada- Craig lo confortó para que se calmara.

Tweek al solo escuchar la voz de Craig se sentía más relajado y a gusto -Escucha Craig ayer fui a ver a los chicos para explicarles que todo fue un malentendido-

-Lo sé, Clyde me lo contó todo-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿De verás?-

-Sí no te preocupes por mí, puedes seguir jugando con ellos, sé que compraste cartas nuevas y sería un desperdicio ahora si no juegas-

-No Craig, no puedo dejar que me digan con quien juntarme o no, además me divierto más con ustedes- Tweek no parecía el mismo de siempre desde que estaba con Craig, particularmente cuando los dos estaban juntos, Tweek hasta parecía una persona normal.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Craig, cosa que se estaba haciendo más común y que las chicas comenzaban a notar -Bueno yo podría aprender a jugar Magik y los otros también-

-No hace falta Craig, no tienes que hacerlo sólo para jugar conmigo, pero muchas gracias de igual forma-

-Bueno, entonces te veré esta tarde ¿Cierto?-

-Oh lo siento Craig pero ya le pedí a Wendy que me ayudará con matemáticas y voy a su casa esta tarde a estudiar- Tweek le respondió algo mortificado.

-¿Con Wendy? ¿Wendy Testaburger?- el tono de Craig había cambiado.

-Agh sí, es la única Wendy de la clase, ya sabes mi amiga- Tweek titubeó en preguntar -¿Qué pasa Craig? Pa… pareces molesto-

-No, no es nada- Craig se quedo callado sin decir nada más.

-Bu… bueno, te veo luego Craig-

-Sí, claro-

 

* * *

 

 

Ese mismo día Craig visitó a Kyle para pedirle disculpas, después de tocar en su casa la madre de Kyle lo recibió y lo hizo pasar, dentro se encontraban Kyle, Stan, Kenny y Butters jugando un juego de mesa, Craig los saludó una vez que la señora Broflovski se había marchado -Ey Kyle, hola chicos-

-¡Craig! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- Kyle se paro de inmediato junto con Stan quien se puso frente a Craig.

-Ey, no vine busca de problemas, sólo vine a hablar- Craig contestó lo más calmado que pudo y sin moverse de lugar.

-Sí, pues normalmente eso se hace antes de empezar a golpear a la gente cabrón- Stan le respondió muy enojado.

-¿Cuál es tu problema Marsh? He venido a hablar con Kyle no contigo- Craig empezaba a cabrearse.

-¿Sí? Pues él no quiere hablar contigo y será mejor que te marches ahora mismo- en este punto todos los chicos lo veían raro.

-Mrph mph-

-No Kenny, no estoy sobre reaccionando- Stan le contestó enfadado.

-Stan, déjalo hablar- Kyle lo apartó para encarar a Craig -Quiero escuchar que tiene que decir-

-Pero Kyle después de todo lo…- sin embargo una seña obscena de Craig lo detuvo -¡Ey!-

-Chicos tal vez deberíamos calmarnos todos y jugar en armonía- Butters intentó calmar a sus amigos.

-¡Cállate Butters!- todos le respondieron al unísono.

 -Mrph mh Mprh mrh mrph- después Kenny y todos se soltaron a reír menos Stan.

-¡¿Qué?! No es cierto, no estoy actuando como un novio sobreprotector- Stan respondió nervioso.

-Niño, ni yo me porto así- Craig le remarcó.

-Cállate Craig- Stan fue lo único que atinó a contestar.

-En fin- Craig roló sus ojos exasperado -Sólo quería decir que lo siento Kyle, me equivoque contigo- hubo un momento de silencio después.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Nada más, eso es todo?- Kyle reaccionó indignado.

-Sí, ahora me largo- Craig dijo ya más tranquilamente.

-Carajo Craig si te tomaste la molestia de pedir disculpas por lo menos hazlo bien- Stan le reclamó.

-Dije lo que tenía que decir y no quiero seguir escuchando como defiendes a tu novio- Craig dejo a los chicos hablando y se retiró de la casa.

-Que no somos novios ¡Carajo!- el comportamiento de Stan alarmaba a sus amigos quienes estaban acostumbrados a verlo más tranquilo.

 

* * *

 

 

Mientras tanto en la casa de Wendy, la niña revisaba los problemas que Tweek había resuelto tachando rápidamente los errores que detectaba -Tweek no estas prestando atención en lo que te digo, así nunca avanzaremos-

-Agh, no puedo hacerlo es demasiada presión-

-¿Ahora qué es lo que pasa? Apenas hace unas semanas que ya te podías concentrar-

-Es… es ¡Ah! Es Craig-

-¿Qué sucede con él?-

-Es que hoy se quedo algo molesto y no sé por qué-

-Ah bueno ¿Dijiste algo o él?-

-Nada, so… sólo lo de Kyle-

-Mmm…- Wendy se quedó pensando por un rato -Sabes Tweek creo que ya duraste bastante con Craig, quiero decir, no puedo negar que tienes buen gusto, todas las chicas están tras él ahora…- Wendy fue interrumpida por un arg muy fuerte de Tweek -Pero es algo insoportable, ya sabes es muy grosero y antipático casi siempre-

-Agh no tú también Wendy-

-Escucha sólo estoy diciendo que mereces alguien mejor, creo que Stan es gay-

-¡Agh!- Tweek parecía aterrorizado ante la idea -Pero a mi no me gustan los chicos-

-¿Qué?- Wendy no sabía que responder a eso -Pero Craig…-

-Agh eso es diferente- Tweek alcanzó su taza de café y le dio un buen sorbo -Yo… yo no puedo explicarlo-

-Mmm pues creo que sí te entiendo- Wendy contestó meditativa.

-¿De verás?-

-Sí Tweek, desde cuando nos conocemos, no tienes que fingir conmigo, recuerdas la vez que fuimos al baile juntos, y sólo era para disimular pero ahora tienes que seguir adelante. Yo estoy de tu lado ¿Vale?-

-Agh ¿De qué estás hablando?-

-Tweek eres gay-

-¡Que no lo soy!-

-OK sé como solucionar esto- Wendy fue a su tocador y saco un trozo de papel.

-¡Ahg! es el máquina para predecir el futuro, creí que la habíamos destruido-

-¿Eh?- Wendy lo miró confundida -No importa, ahora di un numero y un color, queremos saber si Tweek es gay- Wendy empezó doblando el juguete.

-Agh, no puedo hacerlo es demasiada presión-

-Vamos Tweek-

-Agh Azul, cuatro-

-Bien… veamos, sí definitivamente eres gay-

-¡Agh soy gay! ¡Oh no! ¿Qué hare cuando Craig se entere? Me dejará de hablar, probablemente se mude a otro estado a vivir- Tweek ahora temblaba incontrolablemente.

-Tweek cálmate… yo sólo…-

-Jamás lo volveré a ver y tendré que vivir el resto de mi vida como el Sr. Esclavo o el Sr. Garrison ¡AH!-

-Tweek cálmate- ante la paranoia de su amigo la chica tuvo que tomar medidas drásticas y lo cacheteó -¡Cálmate!-

-Ahg… gracias Wendy, no sé que me paso es que me puse a imaginar muchas cosas-

La chica lo miró fijamente a los ojos -¡Oh por dios Tweek!-

-Agh ¿Qué pasa?-

-Es de verdad… es amor verdadero-

-¿Qué?-

-Oh cielos estoy tan feliz por ti, que envidia me das, sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo-

-¡Oh no Jesucristo! ¡¿Amor verdadero?! ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? ¡AGH! ¡DEMASIADA PRESION!-


	3. Prohibición musulmana

 

-Ey chicos- Craig llegaba al salón de clases y saludaba a Clyde y Token.

-¿Qué hay?- Token lo saludó primero.

-Ey- Clyde luego -¿Oye Craig ya te diste cuenta de la nueva?-

-No ¿Qué pasa?-

-Los chicos organizan otro juego masivo como el de la vara de la verdad, pero esta vez será de “Civil War”. Tenemos que prepararnos- Clyde le informó.

-¿Oh sí? ¿Cuándo va a ser eso?- Craig respondió sin darle muchas importancia.

-Comenzaran este fin de semana- Token respondió.

-¿De verás? Que mal, he quedado antes con Tweek para ir al cine-

Clyde y Token se vieron el uno al otro confundidos, el último hablo primero -Pues Tweek también tiene que ir, de lo contrario no estarían balanceados los equipos, además no tienes que anteponer tus deberes gay a la verdadera diversión, después de todo sólo están fingiendo-

Mientras Clyde respondió de una manera más agresiva -¿Pero qué carajo pasa contigo? Desde que tomaste ese papel que las asiáticas te dieron te has vuelto aburrido y ñoño-

-Tal vez solamente no quiera jugar Clyde- Craig le respondió en tono agresivo.

-Es más desde que conociste a Tweek te has vuelto un marica, ya antes habías peleado, demonios hasta le ganaste a Token pero con él fingiste que no sabias pelear y hasta te contuviste y después insististe en que se uniera a nuestro grupo a pesar de lo subnormal que es-

-Oye deja a Tweek fuera de esto o te parto la cara- Craig golpeó el pupitre y los demás niños los voltearon a ver.

En ese momento Tweek se aproximó para ver que pasaba -¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué pelean?-

-Craig no puede venir a jugar el fin de semana porque tiene una cita contigo- Token le informó al rubio.

-Oh ¿De verás?- Tweek volteó a ver a Craig.

-No es así- Craig hizo una mueca de enfado -escucha Tweek si quieres ir a jugar con ellos por mi está bien, luego podemos ir al cine-

-Oh- Tweek parecía desanimado ahora -Sí, está bien Craig-

Justo en ese momento su profesor entro, Clyde alcanzó a decirle a Craig -Me equivoqué contigo Craig, creo que de verdad eres un marica-

 

* * *

 

 

Finalmente Craig había decidido seguir con lo de “Civil War”, cuando llegó a la casa de Cartman la mayoría de los chicos ya estaban ahí pero no veía a Tweek por ningún lado.

-Ey Craig- Cartman y los chicos lo saludaban -Llegas tarde ¿Dónde está Tweek?-

-Se me salió del bolsillo- Craig respondió sin hacer mueca alguna.

-Ah carajo, si no necesitáramos de una pareja gay te echaría ahora mismo Craig- le respondió Cartman enojado.

-¡Agh! ¡Es horrible! ¡Chicos, chicos! ¿Ya se enteraron de las nuevas noticias?- Tweek entró corriendo en estado de pánico.

-Ey Tweek tranquilo ¿Qué sucede ahora?- Kyle y Stan se aproximaron.

-Es el señor Garrison ha prohibido la entrada al país a todos los musulmanes- Tweek explicó rápidamente.

-¿De verás? Pero que mierda es esa- Kyle exclamó.

-Entonces ¿Tienes familiares musulmanes Tweek?- Stan le preguntó.

-No, pero cuando acabe con ellos seguirá con nosotros, y vendrá primero por mí ¡Agh!-

-¿Mhph mrph mh?- Kenny le preguntó al no entender de qué estaba hablando.

-No lo entiendes la próxima minoría en atacar seremos nosotros, por ser gay- Tweek explicó mientras sus tics se hacían más violentos.

-Tweek- Craig espero hasta que el rubio lo miraba atento -No hay razón de preocuparse, no creo que el Sr. Garrison de todas las personas decida tomar esas medidas-

-Oh en eso te equivocas Craig- Erick intervino -De seguro los expulsará a todos del país-

-¡Agh!- la poca calma que Craig había logrado infundir en Tweek desapareció en un momento.

-Cartman tiene razón… Digo sólo un marica apoyaría a otro marica- Stan dijo para sorpresa de todos.

-¿Y a ti qué carajos te pasa?- Kyle le cuestionó -De todas formas eso no debe de suponer ningún problema, sólo dejen de actuar y se acabó- dijo el niño elocuentemente.

Todos voltearon a ver a Stan -Ca… ca… cállate judío de mierda-

-No lo puedo creer- Cartman comentó.

-¡Ahg! ¡Ya está pasando! ¡Voy a terminar como esclavo en México! ¡Oh Dios!- Tweek salió corriendo.

-Maldición Marsh ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?- Craig le recriminó y salió tras su novio.

-Bueno ahora que se fueron esos dos podemos hablar de chicas ¿Cierto? ¿Eso es lo que hacemos nosotros los niños, verdad?- Stan comentó buscando aprobación ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos.

-Ey Tweek espera- Craig alcanzó al rubio, quien finalmente se detuvo -Caminemos ¿Quieres?- Craig tomó la mano del chico y después de un rato caminando Tweek parecía haberse calmado.

Ninguno de los chicos decía nada, parecía haber un entendimiento mutuo sin necesidad de palabras -Lo siento- Tweek elaboró.

-¿Por qué?-

-Nos perdimos el juego por mi culpa-

-En realidad no me importa- Craig dijo despreocupado.

-Nunca más volveremos a hacer esto-

-¿Uh?-

-Quiero decir… uh… salir juntos… tomarnos de la mano-

-Escucha Tweek no soy gay ni tú tampoco, vamos a estar bien- Craig dijo aún estoico.

El rubio se detuvo y su compañero lo volteó a ver, había una nota de desesperanza en su voz -Bien, ti… tienes razón Craig, yo no podría dejar que algo te pasara- y luego soltó su mano.

Craig no supo exactamente que había pasado en ese instante pero algo en su corazón le decía que las cosas estaban mal -Las cosas no tienen que cambiar, quiero decir, no mucho-

-Sí, lo sé. Adiós Craig- Tweek tomó el rumbo a la cafetería de sus padres.

-Mierda- fue en ese momento cuando lo supo, al ver al chico alejarse temió nunca volver a verle y comprendió que se había enamorado.

 

* * *

 

 

Lejos de South Park en la oficina oval, el presidente Garrison se encontraba al teléfono -Sí claro, por su puesto que me encantó tu calendario, lo tengo puesto en mi oficina. Aún no puedo decidirme por mi favorita- esperaba que le contestaran del otro lado -Entre la del oso y las mujeres en el suelo, por cierto felicidades por tu nueva ley esas perras deben de entender quien manda, quizá yo debería hacer lo mismo-

Un hombre de traje entró y le habló -Señor, necesita ver esto de inmediato-

-Ogh- Garrison hizo una mueca de desagrado por la intromisión -Disculpa Vlad, mi molesto secretario de inteligencia quiere algo- volteó a ver irritado al hombre mientras le contestaban -Sí luego te llamo- colgó el teléfono y se dirigió al burócrata -Más vale que sea bueno-

-Señor nos llegan reportes de la base en Antártica, al parecer la capa de ozono se está abriendo de nuevo-

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?- exclamó Garrison en voz alta y molesto.

-Eh… ah bueno, pues es que nosotros…-

-Nosotros nada, deja que los chinos se encarguen de eso, debe de ser otra de sus farsas para dañar a América. ¿Y por esto perdí mi llamada?-

-Oh… sí, acerca de eso…- el hombre parecía más nervioso ahora -Señor la gente está hablando ya hay muchos rumores, las redes ya no nos permiten controlar estas cosas como antes-

-¿De qué estás hablando?- interrogó el presidente aún enojado.

-Pues verá… pues los rumores de que usted es… marica- y en seguida el hombre soltó rápidamente -Y que su cabello es falso-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Lo siento señor-

-¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?-

-Pues verá si esto se sale de control podría perder otros diez puntos de aprobación-

-Somos una gran, vasta y diversa nación de gente con diferentes origines y creencias, diferentes historias y experiencias pero unidos por el ideal compartido…-

-Eh señor…-

-De que no importa quien seas o como luzcas, como empezaste o a quien ames, América es un lugar donde tú puedes escribir tu propio destino-

-Señor, todavía no lo saben-

-¿Ah no?-

-No, son sólo rumores sin fundamento hasta ahora-

-Oh… ¡Debiste decirme eso primero!- el presidente exclamó molesto -Bien, sé perfectamente que hacer- y tomó el teléfono de nuevo.


	4. The fractured but whole

Habían pasado varios días y Tweek y Craig ya no se frecuentaban igual que antes, el rubio se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Wendy y Craig se negaba a hablarle mientras estuviera ella presente, en una rabieta de celos.

Mientras lo de “Civil War” seguía adelante, esa tarde habían quedado de verse en la casa de Token, Craig llamó a la puerta y para su sorpresa Butters le abrió la puerta -Eh ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

-Erick me mandó para compensar los números y que la pelea sea justa-

Craig pensó rápido y añadió -¿Compensar? ¿Alguien se salió del juego?-

-Sí, tú- Clyde le contestó apareciendo detrás de Butters -Oficialmente quedas expulsado de la orden de…-

-Maldición Clyde, cállate y déjame entrar- Craig lo interrumpió.

-No Craig, ya todos votamos y decidimos que ya no te queríamos en la banda, ahora yo seré el jefe y si quieres entrar de nuevo, tendrás que hacerlo cómo todos los demás y pasar por la iniciación-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y me sustituiste por Butters?! ¿En qué demonios estabas pensado?- Craig le reclamó.

-Error, no se dice sustituir porque Clyde fue el que tomó tu lugar, no yo- Butters lo corrigió.

-Cállate Butters- ambos chicos le gritaron al niño rubio.

-Ey ¿Por qué tardan tanto, quién es?- Token se aproximó a la puerta.

-Token ¿Qué significa esto?- Craig esperaba que su otro amigo lo respaldara.

-Oh… Craig- Token estaba por demás incomodo -Bueno…-

-¿Estuviste de acuerdo con esto?- Craig preguntó.

-Bueno Craig, es que presentaron argumentos bastante eficaces, ya sabes antes estaba bien porque creíamos que sólo fingías para tener más chicas, pero…-

-¿De eso se trata todo esto? ¡¿Y eligieron a Butters?!- Craig parecía más molesto por el hecho que Butters fuera su remplazo que por el rechazo de sus amigos.

-Bueno, ya entra, no hagas más drama- Token abrió la puerta lo suficiente para que pudiera pasar de lado de Clyde.

-Olvídenlo no necesitó nada de esta mierda- Craig se marchó sin decir más.

No había caminado ni una cuadra cuando escuchó que lo llamaban -¡C… Craig!- Jimmy se esforzaba por alcanzarlo.

-No te molestes Jimmy, ellos ya tomaron una decisión- Craig le respondió secamente.

-No es de eso de lo que quería hablar- Craig no se movió ni respondió nada, así que Jimmy continuó -Cómo ya lo di… dijiste, ellos ya tomaron una decisión ¿Tú ya to… tomaste la tuya?-

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Craig le preguntó confuso.

-Ayer vimos a Tweek, estaba muy mal, al pri… principio no entendía lo de la onda yaoi ni nada de eso, pero ahora todo tiene sen… sentido-

-Escucha como ya he dicho antes, no soy gay, así que no tiene sentido que continuemos con esto- Craig le recalcó, cansado de repetir la misma oración.

-Co… co… como tú digas marica- el niño minusválido le respondió.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Craig vio asombrado a su amigo, no entendía muy bien que era lo que pasaba ahora.

-Te di… dije marica- Jimmy le repitió -Porque eso es lo que eres, un ma… marica-

-No creas que porque eres invalido no te patearé el culo- Craig le amenazó.

-N… no le tengo miedo a un marica- Jimmy lo desafió.

-Oye yo no soy ningún marica- y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda, alejándose de él mientras apretaba los puños lleno de rabia.

-E… e… estás huyendo, eso te hace un marica- Jimmy le gritó.

Craig se paró en seco, era cierto, ahora lo comprendía, es sólo que era muy difícil, parecía de repente como si todo el mundo estuviera en su contra y él no podía lidiar solo con todo esto, nadie puede y para colmo él mismo se encargaba de alejar a los que les importaba y lo podían ayudar.

-Craig no eres la primer per... per... persona en el mundo que tiene que lidiar con es... esta mierda. Pero sólo tú de... decides como lo vas a enfrentar, créeme sé de lo que te hablo-

Finalmente haciendo eco de las palabras de su amigo le agradeció -Gracias Jimmy, creo que ya sé que hacer-

-D… de nada Craig-

 

* * *

 

 

Craig odiaba los lunes como cualquier persona normal, pero este lunes en particular se estaba volviendo uno de los días más odiosos en toda su vida, Tweek había faltado de nuevo y los chicos aún lo seguían evadiendo, no podía creer aún que habían dejado entrar a Butters, ahora desayunaba solo en la cafetería escolar y para colmo la única persona que no le gustaría que lo acompañase ahora se sentaba con él.

-Hola Craig- Wendy lo saludó con cautela.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Craig, quería hablar contigo, es sobre Tweek-

Craig dejo caer su cuchara, nunca había sentido tanto pánico en su vida, su cabeza se llenaba de pensamientos sobre como Wendy y Tweek habían estado teniendo un romance a sus espaldas y ahora por fin se lo diría -¿Qué… qué hay con él?- Craig hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos por mantener su rostro inexpresivo.

-Craig debes regresar con él, está muy mal-

-¿Te parece que él quiere regresar conmigo?- Craig respiró aliviado pero aun así estaba molesto con la chica -Todo este tiempo no me ha dirigido la palabra ni una sola vez-

-Craig él está pensando que está haciendo lo correcto, lo mejor para ti- Wendy insistía pacientemente.

-¿Te parece qué estoy bien ahora?-

-Pues deberías verlo a él, está más paranoico que nunca- la chica le reclamó, asumiendo que era culpa de Craig.

-Pues que me lo diga él- Craig exigió, aunque sabía que Tweek nunca mandaría una chica por delante.

Wendy resopló resignada -Tú también lo sabes, te das cuenta cuando lo miras a los ojos, pero ya me canse de ustedes dos y su obstinación- la niña se paro enojada dejándolo solo.

En ese momento el señor Mackey lo llamó por el altavoz -Craig Tucker favor de presentarse en la oficina del director ¿M’kay?-

-¡Diablos! ¿Ahora qué?- Craig se levantó molesto dejando su almuerzo y llegó a la oficina del director -¿Qué sucede?-

-Toma asiento Craig ¿M’kay?-

-No he hecho nada- Craig les reclamó.

-Relájate chico no estás en problemas, por ahora- el director le contestó -Sí es cierto, estuve revisando tu historial delictivo y note que ha bajado considerablemente desde que empezaste tu relación homosexual-

-¡Que no soy gay!-

-Eso no…- el director se detuvo y se mordió los labios, había un dejo de impaciencia y coraje en su rostro -Escucha te llamé porque el presidente de los EUA vendrá este próximo Viernes y ha solicitado que la escuela de South Park atienda su mitin político-

-¿Y porqué me ha llamado aquí, eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?-

-Escucha Craig, el señor Garrison, quiero decir el señor Presidente, como es bien sabido en todo South Park, tiene una historia turbulenta con su identidad y preferencia sexual. Y bueno ahora que es presidente supongo que no quiere que nadie lo sepa ¿M’kay?- el señor Mackey intervino -Es como tu relación con Tweek, supongo que no querrás que nadie se entere ahora-

-¡¿Qué?! Pero quién carajos los entiende, primero querían que fuera gay y ahora me están diciendo que siempre no-

-Tranquilo Craig, escucha habrá cámaras por todos lados con transmisión en vivo y no hay duda que el presidente twiteará todo también, no podemos arriesgarnos a exponerlo ¿M’kay?-

-¿Y qué sí no?- Craig se levantó de la silla desafiante.

-Oh cielos- el señor Mackey se aflojó el nudillo de su corbata y volteó a ver al director.

-Escucha niño, ahora él es el jodido presidente de los EUA, por el bien de South Park tenemos que hacer lo que él diga, después de todo sólo será un día-

-Pues hace no mucho, usted mismo lo despidió por discriminar canadienses y ahora le va a besar el trasero por el puesto que tiene- Craig le reclamó a su director.

-Señor Mackey déjenos solos- el director dijo y el consejero escolar salió de la oficina aliviado, cerrando tras de sí la puerta -Escucha hermano yo me siento tan frustrado como tú- en ese momento el director golpeó la pared haciendo temblar su escritorio y las cosas que habían ahí, Craig decidió tomar asiento de nuevo -Pero debes de comprender que hay momentos en la vida que debes de sobrevivir hoy para pelear mañana. Sé que esto es difícil, pero debes de hacer un sacrificio por ti y por él, por sus familias, quien sabe lo que ese loco de Garrison haría si se siente de alguna manera ofendido-

Craig miraba a su director parecía más viejo que hace apenas una semana y finalmente se resignó y suspiró -Muy bien yo se lo diré a Tweek-

-Bien- cuando el niño salió el director revisó su celular y aprovechó para buscar alguna noticia del presidente, sólo para encontrar que recién había revocado el derecho al matrimonio igualitario con una orden ejecutiva -¡Carajo!-

 

* * *

 

 

Craig había ido a buscar a Tweek a casa de Cartman, el día de hoy se reunían para seguir con lo de su juego, cuando llegó Butters le abrió la puerta -Oh Craig, lo siento pero no puedo dejarte pasar-

-Hazte a un lado Butters- Craig le ordenó impaciente.

-Como te dije no te puedo dejar pasar Coon ha prohibido…- Butters le explicaba temeroso al chico.

Pero Craig lo interrumpió -No me importa su tonto juego, sólo necesito ver a Tweek-

-Sabes Craig no deberías de seguir saliendo con Tweek, rompes los huesos de Cristo con cada acto homosexual que cometes- Butters trató de convencer al chico, sólo para ser ignorado y apartado mientras Craig entraba a buscar a Tweek.

-Vaya, vaya qué tenemos aquí- Clyde entraba junto con Token y Jimmy a la sala, al parecer los demás niños se encontraban en el patio trasero de la casa.

-¿Dónde está Tweek?- Craig les preguntó a los chicos.

-Él no está aquí- Butters fue el que respondió -Ningún chico se sentiría seguro con él, teniendo que cuidar su salchicha de ser asaltada en cualquier momento- ahora se interponía de nuevo en el camino de Craig -Y fue por eso que lo expulsamos y francamente Craig no sé si pudiésemos estar seguros contigo también-

Todos miraban alarmados y sorprendidos a Butters, sabían que el chico estaba mal pero no se imaginaban que fuera tanto, Token fue el primero en hablar -Eso es mentira Craig. Tweek simplemente no ha venido a jugar-

-A… así es Craig- Jimmy lo secundó.

Craig volteó a ver a Clyde, el chico dudó pero finalmente respondió -No Craig, ya escuchaste, no eres bienvenido aquí-

-Esta no es tu casa Clyde y yo hago lo que quiera- Craig le contestó pensando en retirarse.

-Sí anda vete, ve a meterte a Stripes por el culo como Clyde nos contó lo haces- Butters le gritó.

-¡¿QUÉ?! Yo nunca dije…- Clyde iba a desmentir lo que Butters había dicho pero fue interrumpido por un puñetazo en la cara.

Craig y Clyde comenzaron a pelear, mientras Butters gritaba pelea y los demás niños salían a ver que pasaba y se unían al espectáculo.

-Ey ¿Por qué están peleando?- Kyle preguntó.

-Butters los ha hecho pelear- Token le informó.

-¡¿Butters?!- el niño judío tenía una mueca de incredulidad.

-¡Así pégale Clyde!- Stan animaba. En un momento Craig lanzó otro puñetazo pero Clyde lo evadió y alcanzó a Kenny, a quien dejaron tirado mientras continuaban peleando y el resto de los niños los seguía animando -Oh dios mío mataron a Kenny- Stan confirmaba la muerte de su amigo.

-¡Hijos de puta!- Kyle gritó instintivamente.

Cartman terminaba de hacer apuestas -Vamos Craig ¡Dale duro!-

Finalmente Craig tumbó a Clyde en el suelo del patio trasero -Eras mi mejor amigo, no…- Craig se corrigió -Creí que eras mi amigo, pero ya vi lo equivocado que estaba-

-Muy bien chicos se acabó, Craig es el ganador, hora de pagar- Cartman sacaba a los niños  del patio para cobrarles y pagarles respectivamente.

-Craig, Clyde no dijo na… na…- Jimmy le intentaba decir a su amigo -Clyde no dijo na… na… nada de lo que Butters dijo-

-Sí es verdad, eso de Stripes se lo ha inventado Butters- Token confirmó.

-Ahora tu mejor amigo es Tweek ¿No? Ya todo es acerca de él- Clyde le reclamó desde el suelo con un tono amargo.

Sólo los cuatro chicos estaban ahora en el patio y un silencio incomodo se había asentado, hasta que Craig le extendió su mano a Clyde -Si eso era lo que en realidad sentías debiste haberlo dicho desde un principio idiota-

Clyde lo miró con coraje pero finalmente tomó su mano -Supongo que aunque te gusten las salchichas aún sabes como pelear- luego cuando se hubo reincorporado exhaló y a regañadientes dijo -Lo siento Craig ¿Podemos regresar a como antes?-

Craig sonrió pero antes de que pudiera responder la estridente voz de Butters interrumpió -¡No! no, no, no puedes aceptarlo así como así Clyde-

-¿Pero qué es lo que le pasa a Butters ahora?- Token preguntó.

-¿Acaso no lo ven? Si permitimos que los homosexuales se casen, muy pronto las personas se casaran con delfines y sus laptops, la homosexualidad no es natural y no puede cumplir con el propósito de formar una familia y criar hijos- para este momento Butters estaba fuera de sí.

-Oigan ¿Qué pasa ahora, por qué está Butters gritando?- Kyle preguntó al tiempo que entraba con Stan y Cartman.

-Y tú Craig, es tu culpa que esto haya llegado a South Park. Sí es cierto antes había homosexuales en South Park pero estaban recluidos y reprimidos, dónde nadie los pudiera ver, lejos de corromper la inocencia de un niño en la calle; pero desde que empezaste a salir con Tweek todo el mundo cambió y ahora está bien ser homosexual y ahora todos creen que está bien. Tan sólo mira a Stan, antes tenía una solida relación con Wendy y ahora está por declarársele a Kyle- Butters sermoneaba con rabia -Por tu culpa Dios destruirá South Park-

-Ey no me metan en sus asuntos- Stan grito y volteó a ver a Kyle a su lado, de quien se separó un poco no muy disimuladamente -Yo también estoy en contra de los maricas-

-Oye, no tienes derecho de hablarle así a Craig-  Clyde intervino primero.

-Tranquilo, no me importa nada que él tenga que decir- Craig le dijo a su amigo.

-Y ahora Clyde ha decidido revelar su amor secreto por Craig, victima de los celos por verlo con otro- Butters lo acusó, los chicos retrocedieron temerosos de ser los siguientes en ser acusados.

-Butters, Butters, Butters…- Cartman avanzó hasta el niño rubio poniendo su mano en el hombro y comprensivo le preguntó -Así que ¿Cuánto tiempo?-

-¿Eh?- Butters se zafó y retrocedió cauteloso -¿Cu… cuánto tiempo qué?-

-¿Que no es obvio? Toda esa homofobia cuando el mundo te conoce por tu video gay en YouTube y ahora te proyectas en Craig por ser gay. Pero no es tu culpa, no; toda esa mierda de abuso en la escuela, tu abuela, tu tío, todos esos castigos injustos ¡oh! Y no olvidemos cuando tu padre salió del closet y tu madre intentó matarte- Cartman continuaba tranquilo, analizando cada mueca que hacía el niño.

-Ca… cállate Erick- Butters se defendió -Ya no soy el mismo niño de antes, ahora…-

-Sí, sí Dr. Chaos- Cartman sonaba comprensivo, reconfortante y alarmantemente peligroso al mismo tiempo -Pero no es ni siquiera por eso ¿Verdad?- Butters ya no sabía que más decir y Erick continuó -Todo se remonta al tercer grado, cuando aún no tenías ningún amigo y creíste encontrar en Craig uno, pero no fue así ¿Cierto? Pero tú insististe porque te habías enamorado de él-

-¿Me había enamorado?- Butters repitió confundido.

-Oh sí, profundamente enamorado, tu primer amor- Cartman continuaba enredando la mente del niño -Todo tu esfuerzo para nada, Craig ni siquiera recordaba tu nombre después de todo ese tiempo y después él mismo te golpeaba. Pobre Butters entregaste tu corazón y sólo terminaste con un golpe en la cara, golpes en la escuela y golpes en tu casa-

-¿Qué? Eso no es…- pero Butters terminó llorando y saliendo de la casa corriendo.

Cartman rio satisfecho y burlón -Tarado-

-¿Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí?- Kyle exclamó -Cartman defendiendo a Craig, Stan es homofóbico- parecía que todos los demás ya se había retirado -En fin… nos vemos chicos- Kyle se retiró.

-Ey Kyle espera, te acompaño- Stan le gritó a su amigo y salió tras de él.

-Olvídalo Stan- se escuchó la voz de Kyle a lo lejos.

-Nos vemos en la escu… cu… cu… escuela- Jimmy y Token también se despidieron.

-Bien pues parece ser que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad- Clyde dijo de mejor ánimo.

-No todo- Craig dijo volviendo a su monótono tono de voz -Aún tengo algo que resolver-

-Sí bueno, que semana tan interesante, Clyde fuera de mi casa- Cartman despachó al otro niño, cuando Craig lo siguió, este lo llamó -Ey Craig, con esto estamos a mano ¿Cierto?- Craig se quedo parado en la puerta con su rostro inexpresivo -Ya sabes tú te encargaste de Kyle, yo me hice cargo de Butters, ahora estamos a mano, no hay necesidad de que nadie sepa esto ¿Cierto?- a lo que la única respuesta de Craig fue darle el dedo -Carajo Craig ¡Fuera de mi casa!-

 

* * *

 

 

Craig salió de la casa de Cartman a temprana hora, así que decidió ir a buscar a Tweek a su casa, de camino paso por el centro comercial y algo dentro de él lo movió a echar un vistazo. Mientras Craig iba mirando de tienda en tienda pensaba.

-Bueno, supongo que no puedo llegar con las manos vacías después de todo lo que paso, si encuentro algo barato y bueno se lo llevaré- el chico llegó hasta una florería y se quedó parado enfrente, indeciso de entrar, vio como un adulto salía con un ramo de rosas mientras seguía pensando -Rosas, se supone que le regales rosas a tu amante… tal vez…- Craig permanecía indeciso, pensando con su cara inexpresiva -Por Dios no ¿En que estoy pensando? Eso es para chicas, no puedo llevarle rosas a Tweek, me mataría, bueno tal vez no, no estaría mal hacerlo sólo para ver su reacción- se dibujaba una leve sonrisa en su rostro y su cuerpo parecía empezar a moverse hacia dentro de la tienda pero se detuvo de nuevo -Craig por Dios no ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Imagina lo que dirán los demás-

-Ey Craig- Tweek saludaba al chico sorprendiéndolo.

-Tweek ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- Craig se puso nervioso, casi como si el rubio hubiese estado escuchando sus pensamientos.

-Agh yo he… sólo vine a recoger unas cosas para el negocio ¿Y tú?-

Craig podía observar que llevaba un par de bolsas -Yo… también, sólo iba a comprar unas cosas para mi… hermana- Craig mintió.

-Oh bueno… ha sido bueno verte- Tweek se despidió del chico.

-Ey Tweek espera- Craig lo detuvo -Yo… um…- Craig evitaba verlo a los ojos -Oh sí, el director me pidió que te diera un mensaje- Craig comprendió demasiado tarde que ese era un mal tópico.

-¿Mensaje? ¡Oh no! ¿Qué mensaje?- Tweek preguntó nervioso.

-Bueno, básicamente era que no nos acomodáramos juntos el día que va a venir el presidente-

-Oh, te lo dije Craig, ya va a empezar la persecución, ya no estaré seguro, esta vez fue una ley, la próxima vendrá por mi sangre ¡Ah!- el muchacho soltó sus paquetes y se llevó las manos al cabello en un ataque de pánico.

-Tweek cálmate- Craig lo tomó de las manos, en seguida el otro empezó a respirar más calmado y Craig le dijo -Yo no dejaría que te hicieran daño-

-Yo tampoco Craig, supongo que fue buena idea cortar entonces ¿Verdad?- había una sonrisa triste en el chico.

Craig se mordió los labios quería gritar, saltar, correr lo que fuera en ese momento pero sólo se quedo callado. Finalmente después de un rato los chicos se separaron y Tweek se despidió, fue ahí cuando notó una bolsa pequeña en el suelo, el castaño la recogió y sacó su contenido. Adentro estaba una taza para café con motivos del espacio y un pequeño astronauta, era una de esas tazas en las que dejabas mensajes con tizas de colores, dentro de la bolsa encontró el ticket de lo que había pagado.

Craig leyó el ticket, se le había hecho caro el precio para una simple taza de café, aunque era genial para ser sincero, se le ocurrió algo mientras leía la tienda dónde había sido comprada y caminó hasta la misma, entró al negocio y el locatario lo recibió -Buenas tardes en qué podemos servirle-

-Acabo de encontrar esto- Craig le enseñó la nota y la taza al vendedor -Creo que se le acaba de caer a un amigo, pero quería estar seguro-

-¿Tú amigo es el chico Tweak?-

-Sí-

-Oh entonces sí, acaba de venir hoy por ella-

-¿No tiene otra igual?-

-No, fue un pedido especial, fue muy específico con qué era lo que quería, era un regalo para una persona especial, su novia o algo. Pero honestamente no vuelvo a hacer este tipo de pedidos, se retrasó la entrega dos semanas y tuve un montón de problemas-

-Oh- Craig dedujo que Tweek debió de haberla pedido para él antes de que todo esto pasará -Muy bien, gracias-

Craig salió de la tienda y caminó de regreso a su casa, de camino vio a Wendy y a Bebe a lo lejos, Craig tuvo otra idea y corrió para alcanzar a la niña -¡Ey Wendy!-

-Hola Craig- las chicas se detuvieron y lo saludaron cuando las alcanzó.

Craig aún jadeaba -¿Reconoces esto?- y le mostró la taza a las chicas.

-¡Oh! ¿Esto significa qué ya se reconciliaron?- Wendy le preguntó sonriendo.

-No- Craig recobró su compostura -Bien, necesitó de tu ayuda, sólo responde una pregunta ¿Sabes cuales eran los planes de Tweek con esta taza?-

-Pues obviamente era para ti, dijo que todos en su casa tenían su propia taza y que ya era hora de tú tuvieras la propia, para que siempre que lo visitaras tuvieras la tuya. Ya sabes, como hay personas con esas costumbres- la chica explicó.

-Oh de verás- a Craig le latía más rápido el corazón, no creía que fuera por haber corrido.

-Aw no sabía que Tweek fuera tan tierno- Bebe exclamó.

-¿Algo más?- Craig quiso aprovechar la ocasión y sacarle provecho.

-Craig no debería de decirte secretos de mis amigos- la chica le reclamó -Sólo lo hice para ayudarlos, pero si a estas alturas aún no lo entiendes entonces tal vez sea mejor que sí terminen su relación-

Craig se contuvo de hacerle una seña obscena -Gracias, ya sé que hacer-


	5. Flipping people off

Finalmente era el día de la visita presidencial, todos en South Park se sentían muy nerviosos y estresados, cuantas veces pretendía el Sr. Garrison repetir la misma tortura, todos los adultos fingían lo mejor que podían y sonreían de manera exagerada. Aún no se recuperaban de la última visita de su presidente.

En la alcaldía de la ciudad los asistentes de la alcaldesa se coordinaban con los profesores de la escuela para acomodar a los niños, como lo había pedido el presidente el grupo de los chicos entonaría el himno nacional y después le darían las gracias al Sr. Garrison por todos los años que los educó en un discurso que la mima Casa Blanca había enviado, por seguridad el presidente había pedido que a Erick Cartman lo contuvieran con un camisón de fuerza y un bozal.

Kyle se preparaba para leer el discurso, mientras Stan llegaba a saludarlo y darle ánimos -Ey Kyle, buena suerte-

-Arg no quiero leer esto en realidad, pero bueno… ¿Y? ¿Ya no me vas a insultar ni soltar alguna tontería?-

-Oh… No, escucha lo siento, dije un montón de tonterías que en realidad no eran lo que pensaba y lo siento, eres mi amigo y no debí de tratarte así sólo porque estaba confundido, si pudiéramos continuar como si esto nunca hubiera pasado mi harías un gran favor- Stan confesó sinceramente y recordó -Oh cierto, te compré el DVD de Terrance y Philip que querías esperando que me disculpes-

-Genial, ya me estaba preocupando por ti ¿Y qué cambió?-

-Es que me he dado cuenta que sí soy hetero-

-Ah, eso tiene… espera ¡¿Qué?!-

-Bien chicos todos a sus lugares, el presidente está por llegar ¿M’kay?- el consejero acomodaba al grupo. Craig y Tweek estaban formados de pie uno al lado del otro, la mayoría de los habitantes de South Park les sonreía y les hacía señas de apoyo -Chicos ya casi es hora, recuerden nada de homosexualidades ¿M’kay?- Los niños afirmaron con la cabeza -¿Dónde está Kenny?-

Tweek empezó a temblar, al notar esto Craig tomó su mano -Ey tranquilo, estoy aquí contigo-

Tweek se calmó al sentir el contacto -Craig ¿Qué haces? No debemos ¿Recuerdas?-

-Descuida sólo… por un momento-

El rubio le sonrió -Gracias Craig, no podría hacer esto sin ti-

Craig resopló -Sí bueno al mal paso darle prisa, supongo-

-No te preocupes Craig todo va a estar bien- Tweek le dijo en tono confidente -Ahg demasiado café, tengo que ir al baño- se soltó de su novio y salió corriendo.

-Ey Tweek no tardes, faltan sólo unos cinco minutos-

Los medios ya se encontraban grabando -Nos encontramos en el pequeño pueblo de South Park, Colorado, donde el presidente Garrison firmará la enmienda para revocar el matrimonio igualitario, acerca del porque eligió South Park y si quiera si es legal hacer este viaje para firmarlo aquí a continuación mi compañero George Buquet-

Finalmente el auto del presidente y sus acompañantes llegó y la ceremonia comenzó normalmente, hicieron los honores a la bandera y cantaron el himno nacional. Ya Tweek había regresado al lado de Craig y era hora del discurso de Kyle, Craig estaba muy nervioso.

-Buenos días señor presidente Herbert Garrison, miembros del gabinete…- el discurso de Kyle continuaba de forma normal, empalagoso, adulador y lleno de hechos alternativos, a Kyle le enfermaba tener que leer cada línea y sonreír al mismo tiempo -Gracias a la moral y ética que usted nos enseñó día a día, reflejados en los valores…-

Garrison observaba todo en una pantalla gigante de las noticias locales que cubrían el evento en vivo -Muy bien ahora tomen un acercamiento a las caras de los niños, quiero ver sus sonrisas llenas de ilusión- al mismo tiempo parecía coordinar, o más bien controlar los medios -¿Dónde carajo están sus sonrisas llenas de ilusión?- de pronto el presidente vio algo que lo impactó -¡Pero qué carajo!-

Craig había tomado de la mano a Tweek y había estado esperando que la cámara lo enfocará para su siguiente acto tomó a Tweek y lo besó en la boca, la cámara enfoco la imagen en el beso y a pesar de que los chicos habían cerrado los ojos, Craig le dio el dedo a la cámara mientras aún besaba a su novio.

-¡Apaguen las malditas cámaras! ¡¿Qué están ciegos?!- el presidente ordenaba -Craig baja aquí ahora mismo, ahora sí que estás en problemas- Craig resopló y se preparó para lo que venía, empezó a bajar hasta donde estaba el Sr. Garrison -¡¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer?!-

-No lo sé- Craig respondió pero fue interrumpido por el sonido molesto de un altavoz encendiéndose.

Era la voz de Tweek por el altavoz -Señor presidente, ha habido un cambio en la orden del día, en lugar del discurso que nos escribió para que leyéramos vamos a tener una pequeña charla-

-¿Tweek?- El Sr. Garrison reconoció la voz de su ex alumno -Tú también ven aquí en este instante jovencito-

-¡No! Podemos hacer esto de la manera fácil o de la manera difícil, lo único que pido es que deje en paz a South Park y que restauré la constitución para que permita el matrimonio igualitario-

-Oh Dios, esta vez sí ha enloquecido- Stan comentó.

-Maldito mocoso ¿Quién te crees qué eres? Soy el presidente de América, tú no puedes darme ordenes- Garrison se levantó furioso de su silla y el servicio secreto se preparaba para capturar a niño.

-¡Agh! Muy bien, no me deja otra salida, usted me orilló. Frente a usted podrá encontrar una carpeta con un sobre blanco que contiene documentos que le interesaran-

-¿Pero qué demonios?- Garrison tomó el sobre y lo abrió, para este momento toda la plaza era un hervidero de rumores y cuchicheo -¡Cállense maldición!- el presidente les gritó a los ciudadanos de South Park y luego revisó el contenido del sobre -A ver, esto es… ¡Oh por Dios! ¡OH POR DIOS!- Garrison veía todo un historial de fotografías y documentos de lo que quería ocultar, incluyendo pruebas de su intento de homicidio contra la Sra. Gifford, escapar de prisión, pedofilia, zoofilia y evasión de impuestos, nexos con Rusia. El presidente le volvió a gritar -¿Cómo conseguiste todo esto?- mientras quemaba con un encendedor el folder y sus documentos.

-Eso no importa- Tweek continuó -Lo único que importa es que tiene veinticuatro horas para cumplir todas mis demandas y que si en algún momento decide cambiar de opinión tengo un ejercito de bots programados listos para publicar esos documentos en instagram y twitter, además de que he respaldado los mismos en cuarenta y nueve países y que los publicaron si algo me pasa a mi, a Craig o a nuestras familias-

-Lo siento señor pero lo tiene de las bolas- el secretario de inteligencia aconsejaba al presidente.

-Maldito mocoso impertinente- el presidente maldecía por lo bajo y después sonrió a todos -Muy bien Tweek parece que tenemos un acuerdo- Garrison saludó a todos despidiéndose -Vámonos de este maldito pueblo-

En cuanto el presidente y su comitiva junto con los medios había abandonado el pueblo, todo South Park estalló en vítores -Muy bien hecho Tweek lo lograste- Stan fue el primero en ver que el chico llegaba con los chicos y lo felicitó.

-Buena esa Tweeks- Kyle también se reincorporaba a su grupo y lo felicitaba.

-Wow, estuviste increíble- Era el turno de Craig de felicitarlo, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que todo el pueblo de South Park se acercó para felicitarlo.

-Ese es mi hijo- gritaba su padre, terminaron usando la celebración que tenían para el presidente para el niño rubio, aprovechando la alcaldesa para mentir y decir que ella había sido parte del plan también.

 

* * *

  

Después de toda la fiesta, las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, más o menos. Ahora todo el mundo quería congraciarse con Tweek, y si ayudaba con Craig también, con la esperanza de que chantajeara al presidente con alguna petición personal, a lo que Tweek siempre contestaba que lo pensaría.

Esta tarde Craig y Tweek salían del cine juntos -Gracias Craig de verás me gustó la película-

-De nada. Ahora podemos venir siempre que quieras-

-Sí, es genial ¿No? Ahora todo el mundo nos admira y les entusiasmamos como antes-

-Nah. A mi sólo me importas tú, siempre va a haber gente idiota opinando sobre las vidas de los demás cuando no pueden figurar ni su propia vida, he aprendido que muchas personas vienen y van, lo importante es el apoyo de mi familia, mis amigos y el tuyo. Así que mientras estemos juntos el mundo puede seguir girando-

-Cierto Craig- los chicos se habían sentado en una banca cercana a una fuente del centro comercial.

-De verás eres capaz de todo cuando te presionan ¿Verdad?- Craig sonrió arrogantemente, mientras Tweek sólo sonreía tímidamente -Nunca me imaginé que fueras tan lejos como para revocar una orden presidencial- Craig se recargaba cómodamente viendo a su novio.

-Bueno Craig tenía que pensar en nuestro futuro- dijo el chico un poco nervioso y sonrojándose.

La mirada de Craig se enterneció ante lo que escuchaba, estaba seguro que había tomado la decisión correcta y por primera vez en su vida lo inundaba este sentimiento de felicidad y estupor que lo sacaba de carácter y le hacia ver un futuro emocionante, prometedor y feliz. Sí, estaba perdidamente enamorado. Se aproximó de nuevo y besó al chico que tenía frente a él, al chico de su vida.


End file.
